


miss luthor will see you now

by Janusa



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Desk Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/F, Office Sex, Sex Toys, because it's just unreal they haven't done it there, kara danvers is a bratty sub and she doesn't know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janusa/pseuds/Janusa
Summary: Kara smooths her gingham skirt with one hand and presses her journal to her chest with the other. There’s no reason for her to feel all wobbly as if she was walking on jelly, she’s been in Lena’s office a thousand times (slight hyperbole there for the sake of narrative but Kara is a writer so sue her).As she was saying, she’s been in Lena’s office a thousand times before and after their fight.Before and after they realized their friendship wasn’t just that.A bunch of times after they finally acted on it.Maybe fewer times since they took the ‘sex step’.Perhaps not once since Kara admitted in a Tamaran liquor-induced stupor that she constantly fantasizes about them doing it in Lena’s office, many places, even more positions.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 13
Kudos: 285





	miss luthor will see you now

**Author's Note:**

> when i read i tend to go for sub lena, when I write subby kara just appears. i think I'm just looking for balance in the world.
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated. hope you enjoy, folks.

“Miss Luthor will see you now.” Jess says with a tight-lipped smile when she comes out of Lena’s office.

Jess doesn’t like her, not anymore. She probably knows about the Supergirl Reveal Debacle or guesses it. Jess is smart like that.

She doesn’t need to actually wait; Lena gave her unrestricted access but seems the polite thing to do since Jess is a fierce gatekeeper of Lena’s visits and of her itinerary. Far from bothering Kara, it relieves her to know that someone else is looking out for Lena, holding grudges on her behalf (although the woman is very capable of doing that on her own). It’s still awkward.

“Thank you, Jess.” Kara doesn’t get an answer, not that she was expecting one. 

Kara smooths her gingham skirt with one hand and presses her journal to her chest with the other. There’s no reason for her to feel all wobbly as if she was walking on jelly, she’s been in Lena’s office a thousand times (slight hyperbole there for the sake of narrative but Kara is a writer so sue her). 

As she was saying, she’s been in Lena’s office a thousand times before and after their fight.

Before and after they realized their friendship wasn’t just that. 

A bunch of times after they finally acted on it. 

Maybe fewer times since they took the ‘sex step’.

Perhaps not once since Kara admitted in a Tamaran liquor-induced stupor that she constantly fantasizes about them doing it in Lena’s office, many places, even more positions.

“Kara, I wasn’t expecting you. I’m afraid I can’t have lunch with you today, I have a meeting in fifteen minutes.”

She lifts her CatCo’s badge. “I’m here professionally if we can still call CatCo that. It won’t be long.”

“Oh, and what’s the note about?”

“Bruce Wayne.”

Lena rolls her eyes and gets up from her chair to go serve herself a glass of water. She offers one to Kara but she shakes her head. It’s a small change, Lena getting rid of all the alcohol from her office -since is where she spends most of her day- and one she thanks the heavens for.

“No, thank you.”

“What wants Andrea this time? She knows I’m not sleeping with him.” 

The ' _because she knows I’m sleeping with you'_ goes unsaid, to be fair that’s why Andrea always sends Kara for any related L-Corp slash Lena note, she thinks that because of their relationship Kara will get confidential information. Andrea is right but Kara has work ethics and decency so she keeps all of it off-record unless the CEO states otherwise.

“She wants to know if it’s true your lunch with Bruce Wayne was to look for buyers after the hit Wayne Enterprises got in the stocks.”

Kara already knows that the reason Lena met with Bruce was to return him information Lex had been gathering about him and his alter ego.

Lena sips from her glass, leaving a red imprint on the rim.

“First Maxwell, then Palmer, and now Wayne. Why does everybody think I buy conglomerates as if it was some kind of retail therapy?”

Kara chuckles and shrugs, she takes a few steps closer to Lena that is standing by her desk.

“Well, you did buy me a media empire _and_ a Chinese restaurant.”

Lena looks at her with an arched eyebrow and a defiant expression.

“Have you been reading _Fifty Shades_ again, miss Danvers? I don't recall doing such a thing.”

Kara obliges her rising blush to recede. “No, and you did. I’m quoting you here ‘I only bought it as a favor to a friend.’”

Lena narrows her eyes, they are so very green and expressive and telling Kara right now _Don’t bite more than you can chew._

“Smug doesn’t look good on you.”

It’s a jab but it’s also a challenge.

“Why? It’s only the truth, you even said it once, you were so head over heels for me that you couldn’t just do nothing when you saw my sad puppy eyes.”

Why is Kara acting like this? She has no idea, she came here for a ‘sparkly note’, and instead, she’s trying to provoke Lena to do… _something_. She’s not sure of what that is but her muscles are starting to tense in anticipation.

Lena goes to sit on top of her desk with one leg crossed over the other, she carelessly nudges Kara’s journal out of the way and it hits the floor with a thud.

Like an epiphany, Kara discovers the reason for the tight coil in her belly. Lena is giving her her boardroom look; she’s evaluating, analyzing, in charge but it’s also mixed up with something else. Something hot, akin to embers, and something more subdued, soft; these last two things she relates more to Lena in the bedroom.

The point of Lena’s stiletto brushes her knee, it’s a deliberate touch and when Lena drags her foot toward the inner part of her leg, making Kara jump in her place, it sinks in.

 _Oh_. That's what it is.

It's definitely unexpected. Lena tends to be more submissive in the intimacy, happy to let someone she trusts to make decisions for her while still knowing she has the last word if she so much as chooses to, and Kara? She gets to see Lena at her most open and vulnerable and at the same time to have a grasp of certainty, of the control that she rarely has over whatever happens in her life.

It’s a good dynamic that suits both of them but a new door has been opened and it’s presenting a hell of a lot of possibilities Kara hadn’t considered before, all of them equally tempting.

“Is this skirt new?” Lena asks, roaming her eyes over Kara's body, they are so intense that she may as well have x-ray vision.

Kara gulps and gives a curt nod. 

The woman purses her lips, Kara feels like she's being measured and she can only hope Lena doesn't find her lacking in any capacity. The feeling increases when she draws a circle with her finger in the air, Kara understands the silent request for what it is and turns on her feet, facing now Lena's white couch.

“It’s cute but isn’t it shorter than what you usually wear?”

She hears rustling behind her, the clack of heels on tile and the friction of fabric in motion.

Lena is close, her breath ghosts Kara's nape, it's warm and her voice carries a sultry cadence to it which is why the cold metal of her girlfriend's favorite fountain pen against the naked skin of her upper thigh is so jarring. She tries to suppress the shiver that runs through her body but it's fruitless, she's practically shaking in anticipation.

Lena drags the pen up Kara's thigh and over the curb of her ass, racking up the fabric. That wobbly feeling is back, willpower is the only thing keeping her on her feet right now.

“I’m sure that if you leaned just a little I could see your panties.”

“What? No!” she bursts and turns her head to look at Lena, flustered and with pink cheeks that betray her current state. 

The pen is replaced by Lena's hand that just lays there between Kara's thigh and ass. She thoughtlessly arches into the touch, seeking more. She gets it.

Lena pulls her close by the hips with a hand and with the other, she _squeezes_. Kara lets out an involuntary whimper.

"Do you have your bracelet?"

The red sun bracelet Lena gave her for Hanukkah, and that she spent months working on after Kara casually commented how the only good thing about solar flaring was being able to touch her loved ones without having to restrain herself. She has used it only a couple of times but never with the purpose, she's sure Lena has in mind. 

Kara always wears the bracelet -a sleek platinum band with tiny rocks of the artificial red sun that can easily pass off as rubies, round diamonds, and an inner engraving that reads _you are my hero_ \- Lena also knows this, she can probably see it peeking out the sleeve of her yellow cardigan, what she's really asking is _'do you want this?'._

"Ye- yeah."

With her heels, Lena is slightly taller than her by an inch but Kara feels small under her gaze. Not in a way that makes her feel diminished but wants to be taken care of.

Lena starts a trail of chaste kisses from her chin to the spot behind her ear that lights her up. "Would you turn it on for me, baby?" she mutters against her lips, not quite kissing her but breathing the words in her mouth.

Her response gets caught in her throat when Lena tugs on her lower lip with her teeth so she just obeys and presses the hidden button in the bracelet that only answers to Kara's fingerprint. The warmth that the artifact releases as soon as it is on is usually comforting. Today, however, it just adds to the simmering pit that is brewing inside her.

Lena steps back and leaves her for a moment to talk to her assistant.

"Jess, let Mr. Smith know I'll be late, this interview may take a while."

Kara doesn't need to see Jess’s face to know she perfectly understands the reason for her boss' tardiness.

"Of course, miss Luthor."

The click of the lock is barely audible for her quasi-human senses but it reverberates in the office and through her spine like a concert of cymbals.

Lena saunters towards her slowly with the gait of a predator that is cornering her prey, her dress hugs every one of her curves, the mismatched black, and white of the upper part brings attention to her bust, not that Kara ever needs encouragement to watch Lena's boobs.

"Tell me, Kara, what do you want? Say it and I'll give it to you." Lena matches her question with another squeeze of her ass and Kara whines. 

In her fantasies Lena had been the one writhing under her and around her fingers or dripping in her mouth on every horizontal surface available, in this moment she isn't sure what she wants besides her girlfriend’s touch.

"Don't overthink it, what's the first thing that comes to your mind?"

Lena's words from before come to her mind and the pulse between her legs is loud and clear.

In a hitched breath she says, "Desk."

Lena runs her hand up her back and buries it in loose golden strands, she kisses Kara deeply, with no finesse and too much tongue. A previous of what's to come. 

In a smooth transition, Lena backs her until they hit the border of the desk. She hears a noise in the background but chooses to ignore it in favor of focusing on being laid down. Her legs are hanging and Kara instinctively opens them to make room for Lena.

Lena’s hands and mouth descend, the latter stops at her neck while her fingers start to dexterously unbutton Kara’s shirt, she makes sure to lightly scrape her skin with fingernails and teeth to adorn it with red trails.

“Have I ever told you how good your boobs look in this bra?” 

Lena's face is so close that she can see a hint of the freckles under her makeup, the thought is forgotten when Lena yanks her bra and lifts her a little from the desk, all the workout is paying off. Lena yanks again and Kara moans, the fabric of her bra rubs her nipples, Lena knows how sensitive they are and she repeats the action a couple of times more until Kara is humping her thigh in a way that should make her feel undignified but in this moment is the last of her worries.

“Lena, please…”

“Shhh, we still have time.” She gives her a quick kiss on the lips and unfastens the clasp in the front of her bra that makes her task to leave her bare easier. “They look even better without it.”

Lena may have not gotten closer to her lower part but the desire in her eyes makes her feel like she’s three knuckles deep inside her. Lena’s mouth goes to her nipple and sucks on it, Kara really hopes that the scream she lets out sounds louder in her ears than it actually was. Lena cups her other tit in her hand and Kara screws her eyes shut in an attempt to be quiet. She covers her mouth when Lena twists her nipple between her fingers, Kara is certain she could come like this, with Lena torturing her nipples and pressing her down on her desk. The woman moves to give attention to her other tit and Kara is close, so close, and then… it stops, Lena is gone and she feels cold and dizzy.

There's an indistinct ruffle in the drawers and Lena sets a small box on the desk next to her head. Kara's sight is still blurry and her mind is floating. "What’s that?" 

"I thought I'd have something at hand, you know, just in case." She says putting a silicone band around her index and middle finger and showing the small turquoise square to Kara. "It’s a vibrator, it’ll help speed things up ."

The vibration is nothing but a low buzz, nevertheless, Kara has learned to not let herself be fooled, the moment it touches her it’ll be fireworks and popped bottles of champagne.

Lena slides down her body and Kara props up on her forearms to see her better. There’s not much foreplay, they can’t afford it so Lena goes straight for it. She flattens her tongue on the -already ruined- fabric of her panties. They are wet, Lena doesn't as much as take a breath until they are _soaked_ , always retreating when Kara is about to get to climax. The vibrator has unfortunately stayed out of her pelvis until that moment, it thrums against her ribs where Lena’s right hand rests.

Lena gives a quick look to her wristwatch and then orders a succinct; "Ass up."

There is something digging in her back, her thighs are starting to feel the unusual burn of being spread for a while and Kara's nipples are stiff after being played at.

Lena rolls up Kara’s skirt and leaves it sitting on her hips, she pulls down her panties in a practiced movement at her ankles, restraining her movements a little. Naked ass and tits while Lena looks just as composed as she was when Kara came into her office if only with smudged lipstick. 

Her arousal is dripping down her thighs and the last vestiges of awareness in her mind hope that she doesn’t make a mess on Lena’s floor. 

The vibrator touches her and she falls back, trying to grip something, _anything._ The vibration intensifies and her eyes go white.

"Careful, those papers are important." Kara just nods shakily at Lena, she would agree to whatever she asked her right now maybe the idea should worry her; that under the right circumstances she’d do about anything Lena asked her but she knows she doesn’t have to, not with her, with Lena she can let go.

Kara tries to modulate her pantings but is hard with the unforgiving stimulation in her clit. The vibrations of the device aren't as strong as other toys they have used but along with the way Lena presses it on her she has turned her into a big nerve. 

Kara ruts her hips down, wanting more of the same sensation. 

“ _Harder_.” she asks in a strangled voice. And harder she gets.

Lena rubs the vibrator as fast as she can. She takes Kara’s nipple between her lips and _sucks_ , her hands fly to bury in Lena’s hair, pressing her unbelievably closer to her while Lena continues working her up sucking on her nipple with such zest that it must be better than any wine she’s had in her life.

She’s been on the edge and been brought back from it before which makes everything more intense when Lena finally allows her to fall. She changes the up and down pattern of her fingers to circular and instead of sucking she _bites_. Lena bites her nipple and is that sting of pain that tips her over.

(something that she’ll probably have to analyze later when she’s on her five senses and not high in an orgasm)

She must black out for a minute because the next thing she knows Lena is kissing her face, loving little kisses that Kara happily accepts but doesn’t participate actively in.

“I’d love to stay, darling but duty calls.” Lena says, brushing off some hairs that had fallen out of place on her forehead. “I’m keeping this, for good luck though.”

There, hanging from Lena’s fingers are Kara’s panties, she can’t even fathom in what moment Lena took them off. She blushes furiously, her underwear is in front of her and the characteristic smell of sex is filling her nostrils.

“But Lena, I still have to go back to CatCo!” she whispers-shouts at the woman who can’t hide her amused expression.

“I’m sure you’ll think of something, Supergirl.” Lena sentences with a wink and runs a hand up her thigh. “Or you can wait for me here…”

“And?”

“And we’ll see.”

Lena leaves with a strong strut and Kara’s panties in her dress’s pocket..

Kara flops on Lena’s big ergonomic chair and tries to get presentable, she feels raw physically and spiritually, her sight lost in the wall of glass. She looks for Andrea’s contact in her phone and calls.

“The information, it’ll take longer than I thought to get it. It may take all afternoon.”

Andrea hums appreciatively on the other side of the line. “Using all your assets to get the work done. I like your style, Danvers.”

The words ‘it’s not like that’ get stuck in her tongue because yeah, it’s kinda like that.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr as @janusa


End file.
